In conventional well-known wire-cut electric discharge machines, the wire electrode which has been used once for machining is scrapped without being used again.
The wire electrode is pulled out of the supply drum, passes through various kinds of guide rollers and the like, is led to the machining portion of the work piece, passes through the working zone, and is collected by the electrode collecting apparatus.
To determine the working zone, a pair of dies adapted to position the electrode and other guide members are ordinarily respectively attached to the tip portions of a pair of arms which extend from the column so as to locate the working zone therebetween.